It is known that electronic data may be stored and/or maintained in a data storage structure. Examples of such a data storage structure are many and varied, and can range from a removable storage drive or a non-removable hard drive on a computing device, to a hard drive or a data server in a local network, to a collection of data servers in a larger network, and even to a storage area network (SAN) in a very large network. It is also known that a copy of a (primary) data structure can be maintained as a backup data structure in case for some reason the primary data structure becomes disabled or is otherwise determined to be unfit for the purpose thereof.
For example, a primary data structure may have a corresponding backup data structure in the event that the primary data structure is determined to have failed, in the event that communications access to the primary data structure is determined to have deteriorated, or the like. More concretely, if the primary data structure is a hard drive, it may be that the hard drive suddenly takes much longer to respond to an access request, which is taken as an indication that the hard drive is about to fail. Similarly, if the primary data structure is a server, it may be that the server responds to storage requests with error notices, which likewise is taken as an indication that the server is about to fail. In either instance, proactive measures are taken to replace use of the primary data structure by actuating the backup data structure in place of the replaced primary data structure. Examples of other events in which a backup data structure is actuated are many and varied and are generally known.
Notably, multiple backup data structures can be maintained for each primary data structure. Purposes for doing so are many and varied. For one example, data storage may be so critical to an organization that the organization is not satisfied with having merely one backup data structure. For another example, an organization may maintain different backup data structures for different purposes. Especially in the latter case, it may be that the organization maintains a first backup data structure for normal backup purposes, in which case such first backup data structure is typically relatively local with respect to the primary data structure, and that the organization maintains a second backup data structure for disaster recovery purposes, in which case such second backup data structure is typically relatively remote with respect to the primary data structure and the first backup data structure.
As may be appreciated, the organization may employ the first, local backup data structure in the course of relatively normal day-to-day operations, such as for example when the primary data structure is being disabled for normal maintenance, or when the primary data structure is acting aberrantly and is disabled in the course of repairing same. Thus, the first, local backup data structure may be in relatively close and synchronous communications with the primary data structure so as to mirror same. Correspondingly, the organization may employ the second, remote backup data structure in the course of relatively extraordinary circumstances, such as for example when the primary data structure and the first, local backup data structure are both disabled, perhaps because of an extraordinary event such as an extended and wide-spread power outage, a weather event such as a hurricane, a catastrophic loss of both the building in which the primary data structure is located and the building in which the first, local backup data structures are located, and the like. Thus, the second, remote backup data structure may be in relatively far and asynchronous communications with the primary data structure, perhaps missing a few seconds to a few minutes of the most recent data thereat.
In at least some systems, a primary data structure will not allow itself to be disabled unless one of the backup data structures is enabled. As may be appreciated, such a requirement ensures that access to a data structure is ensured, be it the primary data structure or a backup data structure thereof. However, such a requirement is also problematic in at least some circumstances, especially when the primary data structure has multiple backup data structures and requires an identification of the particular backup data structure that is being enabled. In particular, while the primary data structure is capable of discerning between individual ones of the multiple backup data structures thereof, the entity that is commanding the disabling and enabling may not likewise be capable of such discernment. Instead, such an entity may merely presume that a single backup data structure is extant, and thus not bother to identify the backup data structure being enabled with any specificity.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for identifying the backup data structure being enabled with specificity. More particularly, a need exists for such systems and methods that receive a disabling and enabling command and modify such command to provide such specificity. Even more particularly, a need exists for such systems and methods that discern the backup data structure being enabled, and based thereon so modify the command from the entity.